


Doppleganger

by Whittakerjodie



Series: 13th Doctor X Reader [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, severe violence and kinda torture, uncomfortable themes, whittaker!master au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whittakerjodie/pseuds/Whittakerjodie
Summary: You wake up, finding yourself in an alternate TARDIS in an alternate universe. Oh, and with a quite alternate Doctor. Or is she even the Doctor at all?
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader, the master (whittaker), whittaker!master
Series: 13th Doctor X Reader [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613002
Comments: 17
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr, Whittakerjodie. Thanks for reading! please be cautious of the violence mentioned in the tags!

Your head was pounding, your sleepless night doing nothing to soothe it. For some reason, the TARDIS had been quite excited, shaking and beeping and screaming, at one point. You weren’t even waking up necessarily; you’d done that hours ago, when a book flew off the shelf and hit you upside the head. **  
**

You grumpily stomped out of bed, not bothering to pull your robe on. You were sure the Doctor wouldn’t mind; her species didn’t seem to be bothered about things like that. The kitchen was already brewing fresh coffee and you thanked the machine, before realizing there was no sugar anywhere in sight. What the hell? There was always plenty. The Doctor was practically an addict.

Shrugging it off, you forewent the coffee and made your way into the console room. The Doctors familiar blonde hair was the first thing you noticed, along with… a new outfit? Your eyes moved over her, glad she was turned around and couldn’t notice you checking her out. She looked good. A warmth spread over your cheeks as you took your time with the task. 

The dark red shirt she was wearing contrasted quiet wonderfully with her usual bright closet. So did her waist coat, which hugged her quite snug. You couldn’t distinguish the pattern, but it looked like the same circular symbols you saw throughout the TARDIS. The gold wound around the entire waistcoat, your fingers itching to trail across the fabric. 

The rest of her outfit was dark, something that had your throat running dry. 

“You’re staring” Your eyes shot wide open, stepping back slightly. Her voice was low- _menacing_ almost. She suddenly whipped around and you nearly passed out from the unusual darkness you saw in her eyes. They were narrowed, digging into the very depths of your soul. “Who are you and what are you doing on my TARDIS?”

You laughed uneasily, raising a brow. “Hit your head in all the ruckus last night?” Your stomach twinged with nervousness as she continued to watch you silently. Slowly, you made your way up to the console, standing next to her.

You felt her eyes rake over your form, and suddenly you were wondering if your attire did matter to her. It wasn’t like you were naked, but all you were wearing as a tank top and light shorts. You tugged at the bottom of them nervously, trying to make conversation. 

“What happened last night? Kept me up.”

Instead of answering she reached into her waistcoat and pulled out a sonic screwdriver. Only, when she activated it, a small laser shot towards you and a harsh yellow glow encompassed your whole body. You tried to leap away from it, only to find that your limbs wouldn’t respond. Your heart rate shot through the ceiling as your mouth struggled to move as well. 

“D-doctor?” You managed to whimper. She chuckled darkly, hand shooting forward to wrap around your throat. Your breath was cut off abruptly and your eyes filled with tears, mind trying to come to terms with what was happening. 

Since when could her screwdriver do that? Why was she staring at you like that, like she’d eat you in a minute? She seemed to be relishing in your confusion, lips curling upwards. 

“This should be interesting.” She murmured. She used her painful grip to force your head from side to side, analyzing you. Then, her hand let go and just as you drew in a small, shaky breath it made sharp contact with your face, sending you into darkness. 

* * *

When you woke up, you had only a small moment of relaxation before fatigue, confusion, and tension settled into your bones. You tried to relieve the tension, but your limbs were once again unable to cooperate. It wasn’t the weird laser this time, though. As you tugged against your restraints, the rope tugged back and burned against your skin. 

You hissed, opening your eyes. Darkness was the only thing that greeted you. A blindfold was tied around your head. What was going on? You felt fear (all too familiar, considering your travels with the Doctor) crawl across your skin, heightening every sense. You could hear quiet breathing from across the room. 

“Awake, are we?” 

It was the Doctor. Why did she sound like that? 

“Doctor?” You croaked. “W-What’s going on? Why am I tied up” 

You heard a rustling and then rapid footsteps, trying to lean back as she made her way towards you. Nothing could prepare you for the sharp sting of leather against your thigh, sending a devastating wave of pain up your leg and through your body. You cried out, gritting your teeth as the aftershocks stung you. 

“Doctor, why-” Another rough smack greeted you, this time across the side of your arm. You yelled again, tugging desperately against the rope holding you in place. _Why?_ Your mind asked _Why why why?_

“ **Don’t call me that** ” She growled. The leather- a riding crop, you determined, rested against your cheek and you nodded furiously. Anything to avoid being hit again. But why was she saying that? Had something taken her over? 

“I have questions for you,” She said. The riding crop slid under your blindfold and you shut your eyes as brightness flashed before them. She threw the blindfold across the room, riding crop trailing over your lips. 

“I want to know how you got here, who you are, and why you keep calling me Doctor.” 

“I don’t understand,” You panted. She looked angry, scary. Even though it was the Doctors face she wore, you could tell it wasn’t her. You repeated what you’d said and she struck the side of your cheek with the crop, irritated. 

“Likewise. Stop wasting my time” A fresh tear fell off your cheek and you nodded. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Y-y/n” 

“How did you get on board my TARDIS?” 

“I’ve been on the TARDIS for months. I went to bed and woke up-” She raised the riding crop again and you jumped. “No, no no no!” 

You shut your eyes and turned your head away, but the sharp contact never came. Instead, a gloved finger trailed across your skin, far too gentle compared to the treatment you’d received in the past few minutes. 

“Did I pick you up somewhere? I’m not so sure I’d forget such a pretty thing like you” 

You stared at her, blushing despite the fear coursing through your veins. She continued to hold your face, humming lowly. 

“Who are you?” You whispered. 

“You can call me _Master_ ” 

* * *

The interrogation seemed to last for hours. After the initial shock subsided, you focused your attention on not giving anything about the real doctor away. Your evasions seemed to only irritate her further. Your skin was smarting all over from the numerous cracks of the riding crop, so much so that you eventually became numb to it. She’d left ten minutes ago, fuming at your disobedience.

When she returned, she was twirling a knife between her fingers. It gleamed in the dim light of the room, taunting you. 

She twirled it over your cheek, snarling. 

“I’ll give you one last chance. Where do I find the Doctor?” 

You shook your head as slightly as you could so as not to cut yourself on the blade. She gave a small _tsk,_ pouting her lip dramatically. 

“Fine then. We’ll play a different game.” 

Your eyes widened as she slipped the knife into her pocket, unbuttoning her waistcoat. Air logged itself in your throat and you let out an odd, strangled noise, much to her satisfaction. She shrugged the waistcoat off and let it slip to the floor, turning her attention to the red button up. Oh no. This was… this was _**wrong.** What was she doing_. She chuckled at your blushing, making a show out of each button to tease you. 

“I see now. You’re all the same, aren’t you? So hopelessly in love. So pretty when you’re terrified.” She murmured. “Looks like my next game will be quite the stunner” 

You shut your eyes in protest, trying to block out whatever she was planning. A sharp slap against your cheek sent tears pushing against your eyelids, a weight settling into your lap. She chuckled, pulling the knife out of her pocket. 

Thumbs dragged under your eyelids to force them open, and you nearly passed out from the sight that met you. The Master was straddling your lap, unbuttoned shirt exposing the length of her chest and stomach. In her hands, she twirled the knife. 

“H-hurting me isn’t going to break me” You spit between gritted teeth. You tried to square your shoulders, harden your eyes. Anything to convince her- and yourself- of what you’d said. She didn’t chuckle this time; she **laughed**. It was ridiculous, dramatic, and loud; yet somehow still beautiful. Then her face fell into a dead serious expression.

“Oh, love, what makes you think I’m going to hurt _you?”_ You gasped, watching her quickly slice the tip of the knife across the side of her neck, just light enough to draw blood. At the sight of it you recoiled, shrieking. 

“Stop!” You yelled. “Stop- _**how?**_ ” Didn’t it hurt her??

Another stark laugh. “I’ve stolen more bodies than I can count. Died too many times to care. Do you really think a small knife is painful. _DO YOU?_ ” 

You jumped again, whimpering at the loud outburst. 

“I wonder how many marks I can make before you stop me…” You heard another cut open, shaking your head. 

“Stop, _please._ Please don’t do this.” 

“Does it hurt, hm? Seeing her like this? I could stop, dear. Just say the word.“ You shut your eyes tighter, squeezing your lips together. No matter how much it hurt, you couldn’t put the Doctor in danger. _But she is in danger, technically. **No, it’s someone else.** Oh god, but it’s her. It’s her, it’s her it’s her. _

Her hand wrapped itself around your throat once more, gripping it tight enough to make you see color behind your eyelids. “No you don’t” She growled. “EYES ON ME!” 

You met her eyes, stomach churning at the darkness and anger in storming behind them.

“If you weren’t so annoying… I could respect your perseverance. Maybe. Maybe not.” 

She placed the knife against her collarbones, digging into the flesh. Blood trickled downward slowly, and you tugged at your restraints as if you could try and stop her. “Where is the Doctor?” She asked again.

“I can’t tell you!” 

“I’m starting to lose patience, love. I suggest not testing me any further.Lots of legroom with this strategy.” For a moment, you almost considered telling her, just to get the knife away from the Doctors skin.

Then, everything started to shake and groan around you. Your chair nearly toppled over, taking you and the Master with it. Loud beeps and cloister bells could be heard from down the hallway, and the Master turned towards the sound. Red lights danced across the walls. Something was wrong. 

“Running out of time, are we?”

You heard yelling and tried to shake in your seat in an attempt to get her off of you. Unfortunately, all the movement did was remind her of your existence and she let out a guttural growl, smashing her fingers into your temple. 

You cried out as your vision gave out, mind screaming along with you. Everything was on fire; claws digging through your mind leaving confusion and static in their wake. No feeling, thought, or memory was distinguishable from the other leaving you defenseless as she continued to invade your mind, taking what she needed. Somewhere, miles away you could hear: **Good to see she’s no different than the one in my universe. Makes fighting her much easier.**

Before you could try and push her out the connection was severed, your body landing on the ground with a _smack._ You let out another cry of pain, black flashing at the corner of your vision. 

“Who are you?!?” The Doctor’s voice. Or was it the Master? You couldn’t tell. 

“Oh, you know, dear Doctor. I know who you are, too, thanks to your little pet there.” That was the Master. You could hear the Doctor gasp. 

_“What have you done to them?_ ” She pointed her sonic at you, trying to determine how severe your wounds were. You tried to tell her you were okay, but the Master took control of the scene once more. 

“We’ve had our fun. Now it’s our turn.” You turned your head to see her charge at the Doctor, knife in hand, grinning like a child on Christmas. The Doctor ducked just in time, and your panicked eyes met.

The Master swung again, toppling them both onto the ground. It would’ve been quite the sight to see- two people, identical yet so very different at the same time, crawling and struggling against one another. 

“You know what the best part about this is, Doctor?” She was on top, knife raised but directed towards the point between the Doctor’s hearts. You could feel warmth around your wrists where blood started to seep from your cut skin, every inch of you trying to help her. “You’re not even from this universe. I could kill you. Right here, right now. And then? Well, then I can do it all over again with _my_ Doctor. Oh, but maybe I’ll start with my new _pet_ first” 

The Doctor let out a scream, using a surprising amount of force to throw the doppelganger off and send a punch straight to her jaw. You certainly weren’t expecting that. The knife clattered to the floor and the Doctor scooped it up, gripping the handle tightly. 

“Look away, Y/n” She whispered. She wouldn’t- would she? The Master laughed, wiping blood from the corner of her lip. 

“Oh, I don’t think she should. Shouldn’t love be honest, Doctor? Show her who you _really_ are” 

“Doctor” You whimpered. She couldn’t do this; it would destroy her. “I know who you are. Don’t listen to her.” 

She threw you a pitiful glance as the master leapt up, snatching the knife back from her. 

“My god, you are a _coward”_ She spat. The knife arced upwards, towards the Doctors stomach and she jumped back. More footsteps were coming down the hallway and she stepped between the door and the Master.

“Any day. Any universe” 

Ryan and Yaz ran in, holding a pair of handcuffs and an odd looking gun you’d never seen before. Something from this other universe, perhaps? 

The Master groaned, and your three friends jumped forward to tackle her to the ground, forcing the cuffs around her wrists. The Doctor told Yaz to check on you and she did, running over. 

“Oh my god, Y/N, are you alright?” 

You laughed, unsure of how else to respond. _Not really._

The Doctor came over to you next, dropping to her knees and cutting the rope from around your wrists. Her and Yaz hissed at the sight of the torn skin, the Doctor glaring daggers at the identical enemy behind her. 

“I’m okay” You whispered. You really weren’t, but saying it somehow made you feel like it might be true. 

“No, you’re not. I’m so, so sorry Y/N. I’m going to get us back home.” The Doctor leaned down and scooped you into a hug. Your muscles screamed at the sudden stretch and a pained groan left your mouth. She immediately let go, cupping your face and staring into your eyes with concern. That was more like it. Your Doctor. 

She brought you into her arms in a less stressful bridal style hold, standing up. You leaned into her warmth- _real warmth_ , not terrifying fire- sighing. 

“Are we really going to leave her here?” Yaz asked as you all prepared to leave. 

“She’ll find a way out.” The Doctor promised. “Always does.” 

She didn’t say anything more, and your ears blocked out the sound of Ryan explaining everything to you. Fatigue was taking over. The only thing you could focus on was the way the Master’s piercing gaze fixated on you until you could see her no more.


	2. Dinner for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master decides that she's not done with you just yet

Things on the TARDIS had been… awkward to say the least. The Doctor had spent two days taking care of you and asking questions. Then, after those two days, it was like a wall was suddenly erected between the two of you and you hardly spoke. You knew you hadn’t done anything wrong, so there was no apparent reason for her shortness other than the ‘other’ Master. 

Once in a while, you would catch her staring at you with a look in her eyes that nearly brought you to tears without feeling what she was. How did you even bring a situation like that up, or begin to explain it? **  
**

Thankfully, the shock, pain, and bruises became a lot less intense as time passed. Your adventuring resume had provided you with quite the tolerance for the three staples. There were still stubborn remnants though. The gentle touch of her hand before the sting of pain, the Doctor’s voice perverted into yelling and commanding, her eyes as you were carried away; furious yet… calculating.

Then, sometimes you would find yourself staring at her, when she wasn’t doing the same to you. It was surrealism to a new level- the women you loved, same as always, even after seeing her (but not her) hurt you so badly. You hated the few times you would see her out of the corner of your eyes and jump on account of seeing the Master in her place. 

The Doctor had insisted that you come on their next adventure, even though you’d asked if you could spend a day inside the TARDIS to relax. You supposed she didn’t want whatever happened before happening again and leaving you with her. So, you agreed, even if you weren’t excited like usual. 

You were trailing behind the Doctor and the fam, unable to become fully present. The planet was nice, at least. Long winding tree’s stretched towards a dark purple sky, where 6 suns sparkled. You were hiking on a trail headed towards the peak of Banton, where you would be able to see the seventh moon from it’s height. 

Nothing dangerous had happened yet, but deep down you could feel that something was wrong. Every alien on-planet seemed… tense. Artificial, almost. Their eyes followed you and you alone, and you could sense them still following you even into the wilderness. You heard shuffling in the bush behind you and curled your hand into a nervous fist. 

“Doc-” You started. You were cut off by a tug on your arm, hard enough to nearly dislocate your shoulder. Your back slammed against a tree and the air was knocked out of you in one moment, a gloved hand pressing against your lips to keep you quiet. Red twinged at the edges of your eyesight from the pain and you tried to push outwards against whoever had hurt you. 

“Careful love. Relax.” Then, everything disappeared in a bright blue light. 

* * *

_Not again,_ you thought, as you woke up for the second time in immense pain. You immediately shot upwards, ecstatic to find that your limbs were not bound this time. Then, confusion set in. You weren’t in a chair or a dark, scary room.

There was a soft orange light covering the room. You could make out bookshelves, filled to maximum capacity. In the corner was a large vanity, the mirror extending to the ceiling. Reflected in the mirror was you, panicked and covered in a blanket you were realizing was very comfortable. And next to you-

You jumped up again and nearly fell off the bed when a hand reached out and grabbed your collar, yanking you forward. 

“I said **_relax._** ” 

The Master didn’t even look at you, eyes pointed at the pages of her book. Her fist was still curled around the fabric of your shirt, holding you in place. You tried to pull again only to be greeted with an eye roll. 

“Do I need to tie you up again? Relax” she demanded through gritted teeth. She slowly let go of your shirt and you sank back into a sitting position on the bed. 

“How?” Was the first out of many questions you asked. 

“You don’t need to know that. What sort of food do you like?” 

“Food from my own universe, thank you. I’d like to go back to it” 

“You don’t have to go back to it.” 

“ _Yes, I do_ ” 

“No you don’t.”

“And why is that?” you exclaimed impatiently. 

“Because you never left your universe” Your eyes widened. 

“What d’you mean?” 

“I mean what I said. Now, I answered your question, dear. I believe I’m owed.” 

You blinked, watching her doggy-ear her page and set the book on the nightstand. She stared back at you, eyes narrowed. You felt yourself blush involuntarily at the attention. She was still wearing the same outfit from the other day, but it was buttoned up once more. You stubbornly shoved the image of the opposite case out of your mind. 

“W-which question was that again?” You stammered. She shifted, laying on her side with her head propped up on her hand. 

“I asked what food you like.” You thought for a moment, trying to decipher any hidden trick lying in the question. You gave her your nervous reply, and she nodded, then pointed across the room. Hanging off the vanity was a long dress. “Put it on.” 

Then, she pushed herself off the bed and walked out of the room. For a moment, you could swear you heard her chuckling to herself. Immediately you searched around the room for a way out other than the door. There were no windows, though, and no obvious forms of communication lying around. Giving in (for the briefest of moments only, you told yourself) You tugged the dress into your arms and put it on. 

Her TARDIS console room was different than your Doctors. There were still columns surrounding the console, but they were grey and pointy near the ceiling. The ‘round things’ still covered the walls, but their orange was violent, like fire. Their light was the only thing keeping the console room from drowning in total darkness. The Masters form was nothing but a black shadow, toying with the buttons and levers with an careful expertise. 

She heard your footsteps and turned. Although the shadows concealed most of her face, you could make out her smirk and approving stare. You tried to make out her outfit but she stepped back into the shadows more. 

“If we’re still in my universe, how did you get here?” You asked. You didn’t want to consider the possibilities and plans running through her mind or the dangers of having two Masters - one of which was a spitting image of the Doctor- running around. 

“How about you save the questions until after dinner?” She murmured. 

“Dinner?” 

“Yes, dinner. What do you think, that I asked what food you liked so I could erase it from existence? Oo-!” She perked up. It was scary how much her excitement reminded you of the Doctor. “I could do that. Maybe if you’re a bad girl.” 

You stepped back into the shadows yourself so that she wouldn’t take advantage of the warmth burning across your face. This was all too confusing. It was embarrassing and weird and _wow_ , there was too much going on inside and outside of your head. A gloved hand slid under your chin, tilting your face upwards. You met her eyes, shrinking under the weight of them. 

“How long has it been for you, since we met?” 

“Couple of days.” She nodded, stepping back. 

“Come.” 

You stepped out of the TARDIS with her, somewhat ashamedly shielding yourself behind her. She seemed to take note of the fact with a smile. You seemed to be in a restaurant of sorts, although not one on Earth. Aliens of all sorts dined at tables on several levels, all of which were lit so beautifully you nearly forgot that your date was a genocidal maniac wearing your crushes face. 

You let the Master deal with all the talking, carefully listening in in case she let anything slip. To your disappointment, she didn’t, and you were led to your table. While you walked you found yourself once again greedily eyeing her outfit. It was very… fitting. The red shirt had remained the same, her black pants hugging her form tightly. You scolded yourself for getting distracted. 

“Don’t try anything or I’ll slit the throat of everyone here,” the Master promised.

Hearing such a violent thing be said in the Doctor’s voice immediately ripped you out of your admiring state and you didn’t sit down. Somehow, the food had already been prepared for you. This was ridiculous- looking around, everyone was on a date. _This_ was a date. 

“Alright, just come out with the plan.” You demanded. The Master shot a glare towards the hostess, who scurried away with a yelp.

“What plan? How do you know I have a plan?” 

“Don’t you always?” You spat. “Listen… this has gone on far enough. The Doctor will find me.” 

“Oh great,” The master said with a groan. “You’re playing the damsel-in-distress angle. Classic, but not what I was looking for on this particular outing. _Sit._ ” 

“No” You insisted. “Why should I? You _hurt_ me” 

“I barely touched you” She said with an eye roll. She pulled your chair out for you, pointing at it. “Now, if you’re done _whining_ , I believe your food is getting cold.” 

She reached into her pocket and you could see the classic shape of the tissue compression eliminator. _So_ , you thought. _Not much difference between universes then._

You took a seat, pushing yourself in so that she couldn’t. She huffed and took the seat opposite from you, starting her meal. As she cut into her steak you looked down at your own food, unable to deny that you were hungry. 

“It’s not poisoned, if that’s what you’re thinking. Eat, I have some things to discuss with you after.” 

Deciding not to get on her nerves any longer, you silently ate your food. Amazingly, the Master hadn’t lied. You remained alive, enjoying the superb cooking. The Master was silent too, for once, although she seemed rather twitchy, like she was eager to jump up from the seat and cause chaos where she stood. She took a sip of her blood-red wine and began to speak. 

“Do you know the first rule of travelling with the Doctor, Y/n?” 

“Don’t run off?” 

“The Doctor lies” She said lowly. “Tell me, is she still sticking to her usual formula? Telling you that you’re important, that she’ll take you to every corner of the universe, that she’ll take care of you?” 

You swallowed your food and winced as it stuck in your throat. _This is just her trying to get a rise out of you_ , you told yourself. “I _am_ important” You argued. “She _has_ taken me to many corners of the universe and she _does_ take care of me” 

She gave a small _tsk_ and reached across the table to place her hand over yours. You tried to yank it back but she had an iron grip, digging her nails into the skin on your wrist. 

“Tell me, Y/n, if you’re so important to her, do you know about all her other friends? Her lovers?” 

You couldn’t break yourself away from the eye contact, trying not to show any emotion. You didn’t, really. The Doctor hadn’t even told you what planet she was from until a couple of months ago. The Master could tell that you didn’t know, too. It made you sick. 

“I wonder… so many lovers here right now, eating. How much of a coincidence would it be if the Doctor were here, right now?” Your muscles tensed. What was she talking about? She feigned curiosity, eyes scanning the room until they landed on a table in the far corner of the room. 

“Oh, look at that. Aren’t they lovely.” You refused to follow her gaze and as a result, she grabbed your chin and forced your head towards the table. It wasn’t any two people you recognized, but you could sense familiarity in the man sitting there. He wasn’t your Doctor per say _but_ \- 

“Her 12th face. Technically. Who’s that sitting with him you might ask?” 

“Stop.” 

“His adoring wife!” She said gleefully. Your chin wobbled and you moved your eyes away from them. The Doctor was so old, you figured she would’ve loved others before you. But knowing was different then seeing and having it used against you. 

The Master dropped your chin, laughing when your head quickly fell. You didn’t realize you’d been leaning into her supporting hand. She silenced herself with another sip of wine, watching you carefully. 

“Been together ages, them. Granted, not nearly as long as me and the Doctor have-” She didn’t finish. “Did the Doctor tell you about the 24 years they spent on this planet?”

You took a bite and ate your food slower, determined not to give in. But she was just as stubborn- she glared at you impatiently. 

“I- I didn’t know she _had_ a wife” You admitted. Regret immediately stabbed through your tongue; you’d given her ammo, now.

“Neither did I, at first. I told you, dear. That’s the first rule. The Doctor lies” You ignored her again, trying to process your feelings. It was a little hard, given the situation. She sighed. “I wouldn’t lie to you, y/n. Well, that’s a lie. I would lie to you. I _will_ lie to you. But I’ll have the decency to admit my dishonesty” 

“Well that’s very… honest of you” You murmur instinctively. She blinked. 

“ **Regardless**.” She seethed. “I usually don’t keep pets-”

“Companions.” 

“Companions. But I’d be willing to make an exception for you” Your heart stops, caught completely off guard. 

“I’m sorry- what?” 

“The rules are simple. You come with me, no one dies. You refuse, or you try to contact your precious Doctor, and I burn the universe I came from.” She held up a small wooden box, twirling it around in her fingers. “It’s called the moment. Timelord technology, but modified. I press the button on this bad-boy and the entire universe collapses before you can scream my name” 

You stared at the box in horror, unsure of what to do. She wouldn’t would she? _But she’s not the Doctor_ , you reminded yourself. She would. But why?

“B-but that’s your whole universe! What would you even do?!?” You try to tug your hand back again but she nearly claws at it. 

“Stay here with you. Then we could watch _your_ universe burn next. Wouldn’t that be fun?” You look around the restaurant, frantically trying to get someone’s attention, hoping someone could notice your panic. She chuckled, pocketing the Moment. “Don’t bother. Perception filter. It’s just you and I, love” 

“Fine” You spat.There was no time to consider logistics or options. “Just- don’t hurt anyone _please”_

The last thing you wanted was a body count and the Master could make that happen in a split second. All you could do was hope that the Doctor would find you. Until then… you would have to follow her every order. You would have to let her become your Master. 


End file.
